


Perfect Porcelain

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Jumin offers his help to dye V's hair and before he can stop himself, also offers to help wash it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no request this time, just an idea i couldnt get out of my head bc despite all the shit that happens in this game, i refuse to believe thats V's natural hair color 
> 
> our regularly scheduled requests will continue next upload 
> 
> also spoilers for V's real name bc i felt better about writing out his full name than i did just writing V. idk 
> 
> also also, i imagine this to be before Rika but dont worry theyre both still legal lmao i pictured them both being nineteen while i wrote this
> 
> enjoy!

Jumin fixes the cuff of his suit jacket for what feels like the umpteenth time, the material refusing to stay in place. He huffs in annoyance and drops his arms down into his lap, choosing to stare out the window with a very noticeable scowl. 

“Everything okay, Mr. Han?” Driver Kim asks, taking his eyes off the road briefly to look at the teenager in the backseat.

“I'm fine.” Jumin responds curtly; Driver Kim nods in acknowledgement. 

Jihyun had invited him over again earlier, his parents were both busy and it had been a month since he and Jumin bleached his hair. 

It was a bold choice, but Jihyun was tired of his old dark hair and longed for a new pop of color to brighten up his life. 

When he had told Jumin his plans, he immediately offered his help, worried Jihyun might accidentally hurt himself. 

Jihyun had laughed over the phone, soft and airy. “I take photographs as a hobby, Jumin. I have very steady hands.”

Jumin still held up his offer, and Jihyun had agreed soon enough, glad for a reason to have Jumin come over. 

That immediately went out the door, though, when Jumin had spilled hair bleach on his favorite suit. 

Jihyun’s eyes had filled with surprised tears as he jumped up and tried to find something to wipe it off with, but Jumin wasn't the least bit worried. He had calmly shrugged off his suit jacket and folded it up neatly. 

“It's fine, it was my fault. Father can buy me a new one.”

Jihyun had sniffled as he looked at the jacket guiltily. “But it was your favorite…”

Jumin had smiled and pulled the boy who smelled strongly of bleach into a chaste kiss to calm him down. 

Back to now, Jumin’s face burns in embarrassment. Jihyun had practically run away after that, choosing to hide in the bathroom to wait the half hour it took for the bleach to take to his hair. Jumin had plopped himself down on Jihyun's bed, sighing when he heard the shower turn on. 

He had made the decision to wait until the water shut off before he would leave without a word, hoping to put this embarrassment behind him. 

But the sudden sound of the bathroom door opening from behind him stopped him from getting up from the bed. 

Jihyun had stood in front of him, now blond hair still soaking wet, beads of water dripping from the dyed locks and sliding down his bare chest, before disappearing beneath the thin towel around his waist. 

Jihyun had pushed Jumin to lay down on the bed without a word, pressing his still soaking wet body to Jumin’s without a care. He leaned down with the intent to kiss the surprised boy beneath him, but he ruined the moment by turning away to sneeze. 

Jumin's eyes had gone wide as he sat up on the bed. “You'll catch a cold!”

Driver Kim alerts him of their arrival and Jumin does his best to think of anything else as he steps out of the car.  

He reaches a hand out to ring the doorbell just as Driver Kim pulls away and any chance Jumin had at extinguishing the dirty thoughts he was having go right out window once the large door before him opens up. 

Jihyun was standing there in a soft white tank top and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants in a shade of well-worn gray. 

He gives a bemused smile once he takes in Jumin's full, three piece suit.

“You're wearing a suit here again, despite knowing what happened last time?”

“I feel uncomfortable without them on.” Is all Jumin says as he reaches down to fiddle with his cuff again. 

Jihyun gives a soft laugh at that and pulls the front door open wider, stepping aside to let Jumin in.

Jumin nods as he walks in, feet moving him down the path they've memorized so well. He hears the door close and lock from behind him just as he reaches Jihyun's bedroom. 

The tall windows were all pushed open, letting a soft and crisp smelling breeze inside the room. Jihyun's bedspread fluttered with the breeze, causing wrinkles in the smooth material. 

There was an unfinished jigsaw puzzle on his desk and, from what Jumin could make out, it looked to be of a field of brightly colored tulips. 

Jihyun closes the door behind himself and smiles when Jumin turns to look at him. “Everything's in the bathroom, come on.”

They walk to the attached bathroom where Jihyun had spread out the multiple things Jumin would need. 

Jihyun straddles the sparkling white lid of the toilet bowl as Jumin sets to work mixing the dye. He's surprised to find the bright color that greets him once he's finished mixing. 

“Turquoise.” Jumin says as he squirts some of the dye onto a tissue to test the color. It wasn't a question, just a slightly shocked observation. “That's rather bold.”

Jihyun smiles. “Mm. It's different, isn’t it?” 

“Very.” Jumin agrees and Jihyun hears the sound of the thin, plastic gloves being pulled on over his hands. “I'm starting now.” Jihyun gives a soft noise of affirmation and Jumin squeezes some of the dye into his hair. 

If Jihyun were a cat, he'd be purring right about now.

He sighs as the cool liquid is massaged into his hair, the calculating feel of Jumin's calloused hands giving him the sudden urge to fall asleep. He leans into the touch but one of Jumin's hands guides his head to tilt forward. 

He sits there for a while like this; eyes closed in pure bliss, head tingling pleasantly. 

Jihyun was sure he almost fell asleep right then and there, but Jumin's voice breaks through the hazy cloud of sleepiness that had settled over him.

“I'm done.” He says simply as he plucks off the stained blue gloves, balling them up and tossing them in the tiny trash canister Jihyun had. 

He hears Jihyun's soft laughter ring throughout the bathroom as he turns to look at his goopy and matted hair. 

“Can you get my camera?” Jihyun asks. “It should be on my desk.”

Jumin nods and leaves the bathroom. He gets to Jihyun's desk and cautiously  grabs the camera, careful not to mess up the puzzle.

Jihyun asks him to take his picture once Jumin gets back, saying he wants to commemorate the moment.

Jumin's hands shake as he holds up the sleek camera, Jihyun's bright smile messing with his concentration.

He takes the picture despite this, and Jihyun laughs as he's handed the camera, looking down at the blurry photo.

“Let's take one together.” Jihyun says quietly, unassuming. Jumin understands though; his photo wasn't good enough.

Jihyun stands up and Jumin stands behind him. He doesn't smile as Jihyun holds up the camera, too focused on Jihyun's bright eyes reflecting in the mirror.

“You didn't smile.” Jihyun says as he looks down at their selfie.

Jihyun sighs and sets the camera down after shutting it off. “It's all right. I won't force you to.”

The two leave the bathroom and relax on Jihyun's bed while they wait for the dye to take. Jihyun sits back against his headboard while Jumin lies back against the pillows, sneaking not so secret glances to the boy beside him.

Jumin chooses to read a book to try and keep his mind off of the warmth next to him and Jihyun scrolls through his phone.

The thirty minutes creep by slowly, but finally they hear the timer that Jihyun had set. Jumin barely made it through five pages of the book he sets to the side and if Jihyun notices, he doesn't bring it up.

Jihyun plants his bare feet on the cold, wooden floor. “I'll go wash this out now.”

“I'll help.” Jumin says before he can stop himself.

Jihyun's widen slightly as a beat passes between them. Then, a nod. “All right.” He agrees. “I wouldn't want to risk burning my hair by missing any dye.”

Jumin agrees but honestly, he can't believe things went that smoothly. He thought for sure Jihyun would just end up laughing, leaving Jumin with his shameful thoughts as he listens to the running water.

He gets up quickly and follows Jihyun into the bathroom, swallowing thickly once he takes in the sight of the boy getting undressed.

He decides to quit staring and starts meticulously taking off his own clothes.

Jihyun starts up the shower while he waits and Jumin sets his clothes to the side, neatly on the counter.

The two climb into the shower, Jumin after Jihyun.

Jihyun turns his back to Jumin and Jumin takes the initiative, grabbing the bottle of sweet smelling shampoo. He squeezes a good amount into his hand and massages it into Jihyun's hair.

Jihyun sighs softly as Jumin's fingers work through his hair gently, blue dye dripping down his back before swirling down the drain.

He repeats this process a couple more times before he's absolutely sure all of the dye is out and it's only until his mind isn't occupied with the thought of washing Jihyun's hair, that he realizes he's hard.

He wasn't all that surprised, really. Being who he was, he didn't really get much alone time to himself. He's used to the shower being the only time he can find release.

Plus, there was no denying the fact how nice Jihyun's hair felt beneath his fingers.

Jihyun turns to look at him then, a smile playing against his lips as he steps closer, causing Jumin to step back and bump back against the cold shower tiles.

“Jumin…” Jihyun whispers. “Why are you hard?”

Jumin refuses to make eye contact. “It doesn't matter.”

“It does to me.” He reaches his pointer finger out to tease at Jumin's slit, causing him to hiss at the sudden stimulus. “What were you thinking about to cause this?”

He wraps his hand fully around Jumin's cock, stroking the thick member until it was fully erect.

“You.” Is all Jumin says and Jihyun looks surprised for a second, eyes bright and mouth parting slightly.

“Really?” He breathes out, barely audible over the pounding of the water from the showerhead.

“Mm.” Jumin nods. “You hair felt nice between my fingers.”

Jihyun lets out a surprised laugh. “Just my hair?” Jumin refuses to answer. “Hmm. Well, I was thinking of last time you came over.” He pushes past Jumin's personal space and moves so his cock rubs up against Jumin's. “Can we continue where we left off?”

Jumin doesn't answer and instead brings the boy in for a bruising kiss, lips crashing together with the withheld feelings Jumin had for the boy before him.

Jihyun melts into the kiss, pressing Jumin's body back against the cold tiles even more, causing him to buck his hips at the sting.

Jihyun bites back a moan and Jumin suddenly can't take it anymore. He flips their positions so Jihyun is facing the wall and has his back to Jumin.

Jumin sinks to his knees before his brain can tell himself not to. His hands reach out to grip at Jihyun's ass, spreading his cheeks apart and dipping his tongue inside.

The choked off moan it earns him has his cock twitching.

His tongue laps at Jihyun's entrance, messy and carefree. His saliva drips down his chin as he sucks at the rim, earning him a high pitched moan.

Jihyun cries out Jumin's name as he pushes his tongue in fully, nails clawing at the tiles as his cock leaks against his thigh.

“J-Jumin,  _ please,  _ I'm gonna cum-”

“Go ahead.” Jumin breathes.

“ _ No _ ,” Jihyun whines. “Not yet, want to later. With you.”

Jumin sighs and pulls his mouth away. He stands up and goes in for a kiss, but a hand to his lips stops him.

“I don't think so.” Jihyun says with a little uplift to his lips. Jumin realizes then and there how wrapped around this boy's finger he is.

He kisses Jihyun's palm and takes advantage of him pulling his hand away. He puts a hand to Jihyun's neck and guides him into a kiss, one that the boy immediately reciprocates despite his earlier protest.

Jumin grips at Jihyun's thighs and lifts him up with little struggle, bracing him against the tiled wall.

“We don't have any lubricant.” Jumin whispers against Jihyun's lips.

“Conditioner.” He answers immediately. “It's good enough for now.”

It was thicker than shampoo, so he guesses it could work. Jihyun grabs the bottle of green apple scented conditioner so Jumin doesn't have to worry about balancing both him and the bottle.

Jumin's heart almost stops. “You're doing it yourself?” He breathes out when he sees Jihyun pop the cap.

“Yes? I figured it would be better than having you try and balance me with only one hand.”

Jumin nods. Right, that made perfect sense. Keep it together Jumin.

Jihyun pours a good amount of the light green conditioner onto his fingers, spreading it around and filling the small space between them with the smell of fresh apples.

He brings his hand down to his entrance and circles around it before pushing a finger in slowly and gently. He gets it up to his second knuckle before he adds a second one and starts scissoring the two apart.

In and out, in and out. Jumin's eyes follow the movement of Jihyun's fingers as he pushes and pulls, each time deeper than the last.

As much as Jumin doesn't want to hurt the boy before by fucking him before he was properly stretched out, he would be lying if he said he wasn't starting to lose his patience.

It was no fault of Jihyun's, he could very easily blame it on his dripping cock, begging to fill the tight hole inches away from him.

He lets Jihyun slip from his fingers just a bit, enough to give him a scare and drive his fingers further inside himself.

His head falls back against the tile with a sharp moan. He pulls his fingers out and barely musters up a glare at Jumin. “B-be careful!”

Jumin doesn't let his face betray his emotions, but inside he was smirking at the mess of a boy in his hands. “Sorry.” He says with a nod. “I can't hold back anymore.”

Jihyun's eyes widen. “Wait, what are you-! Jumin, don't-  _ nh!” _

Jumin lines his cock up with Jihyun's still tight entrance, a great feat considering his hands were full. He pushes in slowly and Jihyun can't hold back the deep moan that forces itself from his throat as Jumin's cock spreads him open.

Jihyun tightens around Jumin as his whole body starts to shake from the sudden feeling of having Jumin inside him.

Jumin stays as still as he can, waiting for Jihyun to give him the go ahead.  

His fingers clutch around Jumin's shoulders, nails digging into the taut flesh there as he tries to get used to the sudden intrusion.

“It  _ hurts. _ ” He bites out, legs moving to wrap around Jumin's waist when the other boy starts to pull away. “Don't. Not yet.”

“But-”

“I'll be fine, give me a few seconds.” His head falls backwards, eyes squeezing shut. He takes a deep breath and his eyes shoot open when Jumin's hand leave his thighs and let his feet drop to the tub floor, one hand going to wrap around his cock. “W-wait!”

“It should help take your mind off the pain.” Jumin offers.

He was right, Jihyun guesses as Jumin's fingers working at his cock and teasing his slit help him almost completely forget the pain he was feeling just a few seconds earlier.

“Move, please.” Jihyun begs as he feels his orgasm start to build from Jumin's touches.

Jumin pulls out and turns Jihyun around to press his chest against the wall and the boy immediately sticks his ass out, one of his hands moving to spread his cheeks. “ _ Please.”  _ He says again as he turns his head to look Jumin right in the eye.

Jumin complies easily, hands going to Jihyun's hips to keep him steady as he pushes his cock in again, not stopping until Jihyun's rim was clinging around the base of his cock.

Jumin leans in and peppers soft kisses against Jihyun's shoulders as he waits for him to get adjusted.

“You can move.” Jihyun whispers and Jumin doesn't waste a second. He pulls out halfway before pushing back in slowly.

He watches with dark eyes the spot where the two were connected, Jihyun's rim catching on Jumin's cock each time he moves.

“Jihyun.” Jumin calls, and the boy answers with a sharp moan as Jumin snaps his hips forward. “You're so tight.” He says with a grunt.

“ _ Harder.”  _ Jihyun cries, Jumin's slow set pace driving him crazy in all the wrong ways. “More, Jumin,  _ please.” _

Jumin groans and grips at Jihyun's hip, hard enough to leave red crescent shaped marks on the pale flesh. He sets a steady pace of his hips, fucking in and out of Jihyun's tight hole without stopping.

Each sharp and wild thrust of Jumin's hips forces tiny, hiccupped moans out of Jihyun. He tightens suddenly around Jumin, as his head falls back with a moan. He cums sharply and suddenly, cock pulsing as thick strands of white spill to the tub below him.

Jumin cums shortly after, pulling out and jerking his cock quickly before shooting over Jihyun's back, the evidence quickly washing away.

Jihyun stands up straight and stretches out. “You could have cum inside.” He says way too causally.

Jumin almost chokes. “That would have been too messy.”

Jihyun smiles. “That's what the shower is for.”

Jumin shakes his head and turns away from Jihyun as he starts laughing. He turns off the stream of water and pushes the glass door open before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

The two lay down in Jihyun's bed after they're both dry and dressed. The now turquoise haired boy falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillows.

Jumin had thought to grab Jihyun's camera before they both got comfortable and he holds it up now, quickly snapping a picture of the two of them.

He has a soft small on his face as he presses a kiss to Jihyun's cheek, the boy's face a look of pure bliss as he sleeps through it.

Jumin sets the camera down and puts an arm around the real deal, pulling the boy close as he drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> god they probably wasted so much water..... 
> 
> thanks for reading! if you have any MM requests and are okay with waiting while i finish the other three i have, feel free to send them over to my tumblr! 
> 
> morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
